<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【JayTim】See You There by kizuna030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100332">【JayTim】See You There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030'>kizuna030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jason knew Tim while he was still robin, JayTim Week 2021, M/M, Puppy Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason發現在黑夜中總有個身影在他們身後跟著自己。</p><p> </p><p>Jason found that there was someone out there following them at night.</p><p> </p><p>中文書面語</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JayTim Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【JayTim】See You There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊ 設定︰在羅賓時期Jason便已經發現了Tim的存在。</p><p>＊ JayTim Week 2021 Day 3 - Rooftop Rendezvous （天台約會）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason Todd最近感覺到有人在他夜巡的時候，一直在他們的身邊跟著他們。對方似乎是個很靈巧的人，就連Bruce Wayne也沒有發現對方的存在。Jason會察覺到對方的存在，也只是因為機緣巧合，亦可能和那人的視線總是投在自己身上一樣。<br/>
 <br/>
終於在一次蝙蝠俠不在城內，Jason決定在夜巡的時候把這一直跟蹤他們的人抓起來。他一直沒有和Bruce說的原因是他想證明給男人看，他自己也可以解決他們面對的危機，於是他決定自己來。今晚那個人還在跟蹤自己，他能感受到對方的視線，一直在跟隨他的一舉一動。<br/>
 <br/>
Jason故意在不同的天台大樓中穿梭，有時候他會以為自己甩掉對方，因為那視線會突然消失一段時間。可在Jason站在原地等待，甚至想要轉身看看有沒有人在自己身後時，又會聽見身後傳來那小心翼翼的腳步聲。每到這種時候，他便會繼續往前方一直飛躍，想要知道對方甚麼時候能追上自己，又能一直跟著自己到甚麼時候。<br/>
 <br/>
說起來奇怪，一般跟蹤蝙蝠俠和羅賓的人不是很快便放棄，就是會找時機偷襲他們。可是現在這個人……Well，Jason沒有感覺對方有任何惡意，自他發現這股視線已經將近半年，對方卻從來沒有現身，或是對他們進行任何攻擊，就只是跟著他們。或許這也是Jason好奇對方的真實目的及身份的原因，所以他才沒有傷害對方。<br/>
 <br/>
當Jason終於停下來，不再奔跑時，他特意找了一個可以讓他暫時匿藏的天台，等待他的不速之客來到這裡。在看見對方的時候，Jason差點要在黑暗中差點要爆出粗口。那是一個看上去就只有10多歲的男生？甚麼？那個男孩的胸前還掛著一台他要用雙手勉強才能握著的相機，因為跟隨Jason跑來跑去而微紅的臉頰仍然充滿著嬰兒肥，那雙連黑夜亦無法掩蓋的藍眼睛正在尋覓黑暗中的羅賓鳥，直到發現真的沒有色彩斑斕的小鳥時，才落幕地靠在天台的欄杆上。<br/>
 <br/>
「為甚麼要跟著我們？」Jason靜悄悄地走到男生的身後，在對方發現自己的之前捉緊對方的肩膀，不讓他有逃開的機會。男生明顯被嚇一跳，身體也不住震跳起來，「我不知道你在說甚麼？」男生稚嫩的童音努力地維持平穩，可是聲線的輕顫輕易便把他出賣了。<br/>
 <br/>
「你知道我在說甚麼的。」Jason把男生轉過身來，看見那本就泛紅的臉頰，因為和自己對上眼而再添紅數分。「我……」男生的眼神飄浮不已，不知應該把視線投到哪裡。「先從你的名字說起。」看穿男生的窘境，Jason只是引導他說話，他並沒有興趣欺負這位瘦弱的男生。<br/>
 <br/>
「Timothy Drake…我…大家都喊我Tim。」這聽起來不像是個假名，於是Jason又繼續詢問︰「為甚麼要跟蹤我們，Tim？」Tim支吾其詞，卻又如同喃喃自語，Jason根本就聽不清他到底在說甚麼，所以他又繼續皺起眉頭詢問︰「你是在替誰工作嗎？你把我們的行蹤告訴了誰，還是說你在調查我們！」他的聲音似乎有點大，男生緊張地抖一下，生怕少年會對他吼出甚麼。可是Tim快速地否認他的話︰「不，我沒有為誰工作，我只是……我只是想給你們拍照。」<br/>
 <br/>
彷彿擔心Jason並不相信他的說話，Tim舉起相機，主動地讓Jason可以翻閱他的相片。Jason挑了下眼眉，在多米諾眼罩下的眼睛瞇起來，卻又在看見男生給他們拍的照片時瞪大。那些照片確實拍得很好，而且都是在犯罪現場，或是他們在大樓中穿梭時所拍下的照片，確實不是偷偷摸摸地調查的痕跡。因為他總是在拍下……自己在得意地笑的樣子？<br/>
 <br/>
「Fine，不過以後不要再跟蹤我們，Gotham的夜晚太危險。」不等Tim回應，Jason便用鈎槍往一旁的大樓射去，滑行到Tim無法跟上的地方。Tim這時才意識到Jason只是在溜自己，他知道自己在跟蹤他。男生的手蓋在興奮地加速的心跳上，剛才他的偶像就在自己面前，和他說話。其實Tim早就知道他們的真實身份，只是他沒有把這個消息和任何人說，亦不認為現在和Jason說有甚麼好處。至少今晚算是有點收獲，Tim這時才乖巧地回家，準備下次甚麼時候在家裡溜到街頭上。<br/>
 <br/>
Tim不知道Jason現在就在身後一直看顧自己，確保他有安全地到家。本來Jason想要直接回到他的夜巡路線，轉頭一想又擔心這個男生會跟著自己，又回去在遠處跟著Tim，確保他到家後才離開。只是他沒有想到後來仍舊一次又一次抓到Tim還在跟著他們，Jason每次都耐心地等待Bruce不注意的時候找到Tim和他訓話。心底有一把聲音在告訴Jason，他不想和Bruce分享Tim的存在。<br/>
 <br/>
說不定他在擔心Bruce要是知道男生的事之後，會完全禁止對方無害的小跟蹤。就算Jason知道Tim的住處，他們每次見面的地方都是在天台上，沒有任何遮掩的Gotham天台。縱使Jason不想讓Tim被Bruce阻止下來，不代表Jason本人不可以給Tim小訓話。<br/>
 <br/>
Jason就像拎起小貓一樣拎起Tim的衣領，把他從地面上拎起來。「不要再跟著我們了。」大概看穿其實Jason並沒有真的在阻止自己，Tim舉起手上的漢堡包，轉移話題︰「今天我帶了漢堡，要一起吃嗎？」看著Tim暗藍色的大眼睛，Jason無法真的拒絕他。而這隻愛跟著他的小貓笑得一臉燦爛，少年不由得又心軟，於是把他放下來，接過他遞過來的漢堡。<br/>
 <br/>
他們養成在天台上聊天的習慣，逐點和對方訴說自己的生活，互相更了解對方的事情。他們就這樣斷斷續續地相處了一年左右時間，這段期間Jason一直沒有讓Tim知道自己的真正身份，男生也不曾詢問。有次他曾經問過這位13歲的男生，難道不想知道他們的真實身份嗎？後者只是給他一個笑容，搖著頭說︰「只要你和我說的都是真的，你真實身份是甚麼也沒有關係。我只是想和你交朋友，也明白真正身份對你們而言有多重要。」<br/>
 <br/>
Tim的話溫暖了Jason的心，少年不住劃出一個相同的笑容。就算Tim不想知道，他也想讓男生知道自己的真實身份，不希望有事情瞞騙Tim。「還記得我和你提過我親生母親的事嗎？」Tim朝他點點頭，Jason又繼續說︰「當我找到她之後，回來便讓你知道我的真正身份。」Jason的手撫過Tim的臉頰，低聲地說。<br/>
 <br/>
「你不用這樣做。」Tim呢喃著，暗藍的眼睛一直凝視著Jason。「我知道，但我想告訴你。」現在Jason的雙手珍重地捧起Tim的臉蛋，認真地說。如果Jason現在沒有戴著眼罩，Tim就能看得見對方眼下流淌著的認真和愛慕。Jason低下頭，在男生的粉唇上留下一吻︰「等我回來。」這個親吻讓Tim的大腦瞬間下線，沒有料到少年會突然給自己一個親吻。<br/>
 <br/>
在他反應過來的瞬間，Tim幾乎是讓自己撲進Jason的懷中，讓自己深埋在少年的頸窩間。「我會等你回來。」在感受到少年的手輕拍過自己後背之後，Tim幾乎在Jason的懷抱中融化下來。所有事情都會變得更好的，對吧？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>＊ 結局是開放式，但大家都明白這個走向的 (別</p><p>＊ 明天預告：Free Day 是自訂題目日，所以......是普通市民Jason/紅羅賓Tim喔！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>